Gisei
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Kagome, Kagome. Cuando la melodía acabe, el oni será el Gisei perfecto. Kagome, Kagome. No tiene piedad. Kagome, Kagome. Sin tu cabeza estás. /—Ushiro no shoumen daa…\\Participante de Halloween: La noche de los caídos del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


**Disclaimer: **Pokémon Special es de Hidenori Kusaka y Mato, incluyendo a los personajes. Pokémon le pertenece a Satoshi Taijiri. _Kagome, kagome_ no es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias: **Intento de terror (?), no shipping.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Esta es una participación para el Foro **Dex Holders del Prof Oak, **en el reto "**Halloween: La noche de los caídos" **link del foro y del reto en mi perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>Gisei<strong>

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

_Kagome, Kagome.  
>Cuando la melodía acabe, el oni será el Gisei perfecto.<br>Kagome, Kagome.  
>No tiene piedad.<br>Kagome, Kagome.  
>Sin tu cabeza estás.<em>

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Apagó su celular cansada de recibir tantos mensajes seguidos. Suspiró y comió otro dulce del tarro, miraba la televisión de manera desinteresada, estaban rodando uno de esos especiales nocturnos con maratones de películas de terror por Halloween, pero ninguna le interesaba lo suficiente como para asustarse de verdad.

—Sapph, ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó una chica rubia vestida con un cosplay de Okami.

— ¿Que? ¿A dónde? —Preguntó consternada la mayor antes de meterse un caramelo a la boca. —Ya estamos algo grandes para pedir dulces, Y.

Ella negó con la cabeza entusiastamente. — ¡Vamos a una fiesta en la casa de Blue!

— ¿La casa de Blue? —Se mostró confundida, luego miró a la televisión. —No quiero.

Y frunció el ceño, su prima jamás la acompañaba a ningún lado, prefería quedarse en casa comiendo como si la comida fuese a desaparecer de la nada, ir al bosque o sencillamente ensuciarse en algún lodazal.

—Te arrepentirás.

—Mándale mis saludos a Blue-sempai. —Dijo la chica restándole importancia. No pensaba salir.

Y suspiró y salió de la casa.

Sapphire era de todo, menos una chica fiestera, prefería quedarse en casa comiendo los caramelos que debería darles a los niños mientras veía la televisión con sus malos programas de terror.

La mejor manera de pasar Halloween.

Escuchó el sonido del teléfono de la casa, se levantó con pesadez a contestar. — ¿Quién?

—Hola. ¿No vendrás a la fiesta? —Preguntó una voz conocida para ella.

—Escucha Ruby, te lo diré porque al parecer no sabes leer los mensajes que te envié: ¡No me jodas! ¡No pienso salir de casa! —Le gritó molesta, ya estaba harta de tanta publicidad a la dichosa fiesta de Blue.

— ¿Sigues teniéndole miedo a salir de noche en Halloween? —Fue la repentina pregunta del chico del otro lado de la línea.

La muchacha se enfureció más. — ¡No me llames más!

Colgó y desconectó el teléfono. Ella no era ninguna niña pequeña ya, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chico princesa a echarle en cara lo cobarde que fue cuando pequeña? Se lanzó encima del sofá y empezó de nuevo su ritual de comer dulces mientras veía la terrible película que no daba miedo, daba risa de lo mala que era.

—Sapphire. —Le llamó alguien, ella miró de reojo y observó a su mamá vestida con una ropa que delineaban bien sus curvas. Estaba vestida de vampira.

— ¡¿M-mamá?! —Preguntó asombrada al verla vestida de esa manera.

—Nos vamos a una fiesta, quedas encargada de la casa. —Dijo sonriéndole mientras caminaba a la salida.

—Si quieres puedes salir. —Le dijo su padre, el que vestía de conde Drácula.

—No gracias... —Dijo empezando a salir de su shock de haber visto a su mamá... De esa manera.

—Solo es una sugerencia. —Se encogió de hombros lanzándole las llaves de la casa. Ella las atrapó con una mano y volvió a su película.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, suspiró. Ahora estaba realmente sola. Se levantó, apagó las luces y se recostó de nuevo en el sillón, miró la película hasta que sus parpados se cerraron, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

**.**

Escuchaba el sonido, el molesto sonido que no la dejaba dormir en paz. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, lo primero que vio fue la horrible imagen de un monstruo baboso frente a ella. Dio un respingo, pero luego se sintió estúpida al notar que solo era la televisión, rodando una película que si era escalofriante.

Se sentó con pesadez y talló sus ojos buscando despertarse un poco más. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró su celular, la causa por la que había despertado, enarcó una ceja al ver el nombre de Ruby en él. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo... Ella había apagado su celular... ¿No era así?

—Ruby. —Contestó de mal humor. —No estoy para...

— ¡Sapphire! —Gritó una voz tras la línea.

Abrió los ojos, reconocería esa voz donde fuera. — ¿Yellow-sempai?

— ¡Sapphire, tienes que venir! ¡Ayúdanos por...! —La señal se cortó después de escuchar unos desgarradores gritos de fondo.

Sapphire pensó que sería una broma de muy mal gusto. Sin embargo, conocía a Yellow desde hacía ya un tiempo y sabía que jamás haría algo como bromear con las personas.

Entonces, se escuchó un trueno. Sapphire inmediatamente se sintió indefensa, por alguna razón, jamás se había llevado bien con los truenos. Suspiró y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono fijo, tenía planeado llamar al tío de Yellow para preguntarle si la chica estaba bien. Varios pitidos macabros llenaron su cabeza.

Estaba desconectado.

Enarcando una ceja, miró el teléfono y el cable que lo seguía. Estaba cortado. — ¿Qué demonios...?

Se congeló al ver una imagen en su ventana, había empezado a llover y ahí, pegado contra el cristal, estaba Gold, con las manos manchadas de sangre y con una sonrisa torcida.

Pensó en gritar, pero se tapó la boca para no hacerlo. Otro trueno, ahora Gold ya no estaba en la ventana, pero si se escuchó como empezaban a tocar el timbre.

_Din don, din don, din don...~_

Los interminables sonidos. Corrió hasta la cocina, buscando poder salir por la puerta trasera, estaba cerrada. Ahora, escuchaba como golpeaban la puerta y la pateaban. Empezó a hacerle fuerza a la perilla de la puerta trasera, escuchó entonces como se abría la puerta con brusquedad.

El pánico invadió a Sapphire. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Por qué Gold se presentaba a su casa con las manos manchadas de algo rojo (rogaba porque no fuera lo que creía que era) y ahora golpeaba su puerta de manera desesperada? Gold no era así, quizá solo era una broma, si, quizá solo estaba gastándole una broma…

—Sapphire. —Se escuchó la desgarrada y tétrica voz de Gold romper el silencio.

Ella lanzó un respingo, volteó a ver, Gold estaba a unos metros de ella, observándola con una sonrisa macabra y con algo en sus manos.

Un hacha.

—Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad? —Sonó más una súplica que una pregunta, empezó a retroceder al ver que Gold empezaba a avanzar.

El azabache no respondió, solamente siguió caminando hacia ella, Sapphire se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria, la puerta estaba sellada con candado. Tragó e hizo lo que siempre hacía: Actuar por instinto.

Agarró un cubo de basura que estaba a su derecha y lo aventó contra la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta. La ventana se rompió e inmediatamente Sapphire salió por ella sin hacer caso a ningún grito o reclamo que le hacía Gold a lo lejos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se perdió entre casas, barrios y callejones. Solo deseaba escapar.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —Preguntó con voz cortada, no iba a llorar, pero eso no evitaba que su voz le fallara.

Un sonido la alertó. Era un mensaje de Ruby, miró rápidamente que decía, las palabras eran estúpidas, habrían enojado a Sapphire si en ese momento su pulso cardiaco estaba a mil por minuto, por lo que, lo único que le causó era espanto.

_Te arrepentirás de no haber venido._

Inmediatamente, marcó al teléfono de Ruby, escuchó los pitidos y luego alguien contestó, ella inmediatamente gritó:

— ¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?! ¡No es gracioso, no es gracioso en absoluto!

Carcajadas se escucharon al otro lado de la línea, pero no eran las carcajadas de Ruby. Eran carcajadas de Gold.

Colgó inmediatamente, entonces miles de mensajes empezaron a llegar, todos de sus amigas, mensajes diciendo lo genial que era la fiesta. Muchos habrían pensado que eso era normal, pero Sapphire no, porque la mayoría de esos mensajes eran de Yellow. La que antes le había suplicado ayuda.

_No quiero salir de casa._

Escribió con la esperanza de que le dejaran en paz. Se equivocó.

_Te puedo ver._

Mensaje de Yellow.

Aterrada, lanzó el aparato lejos de ella, frente a un jardín, como si el celular tuviese la culpa, estuviese maldito o si quemara. Miró a todos lados con pánico. Observó un par de siluetas, una de ellas llevaba un hacha y la otra un cuchillo. Quiso huir, se dio la vuelta para correr pero se encontró con una persona de ojos rojos, habría creído que ese era Red, pero esa persona tenía una mirada fría, sus cabellos estaban más peinados y su piel blanca le daba un aspecto tétrico.

Ese no era Red, por lo menos no el Red que ella conocía.

Quiso gritar, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, pero entonces, sintió como toda fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, la sangre en su cabeza y un dolor punzante en su nuca. Todo se tiñó de negro, con solamente el frio rojo de las sangre de Gold y los ojos de Red ocupando su mente.

**.**

Cuando Sapphire abrió los ojos, esperó encontrarse con el techo celeste de su habitación, el pánico la invadió al solo encontrarse con un techo de mármol. Abrió los ojos, miró a todos lados, estaba en el laboratorio de la escuela.

— ¿Que...? —Pensó en gritar, pero entonces las últimas imágenes de lo que había ocurrido vinieron a su cabeza.

Se levantó con la respiración agitada, observó todos lados y con temor caminó. Un paso, nada más uno y empezó a escucharse una vocecilla infantil cantando.

_Kagome, kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa..._

Conocía esa canción, era una ronda infantil que jugaba con Emerald, Wally y Ruby cuando eran niños, Yellow siempre dijo que esa canción le parecía terrorífica, jamás entendió por qué...

_Itsu, itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni…_

Ahora entendía.

Salió corriendo del laboratorio espantada, ¿Por qué estaba en la escuela? Se sintió desorientada, afortunadamente se conocía los pasillos de memoria. Continuó caminando, esperando no encontrarse ni con Red ni Gold.

—Oni... —Susurró una voz.

Espantada miró detrás suyo, el pasillo tenía unas luces que de a poco se apagaban.

—Oni... —Repitió. —Te dije que te arrepentirías...

Quiso gritarles mil barbaridades a todos sobre jugar con sus nervios, pero la oscuridad se acercaba y ella no quería quedar rodeada de las penumbras.

Volvió a correr, era lo único que podía hacer, aunque sintiese que había alguien siguiéndola, que la iban a alcanzar y que al doblar la esquina se encontraría a Gold con su macabra mirada... Siguió corriendo sin saber a dónde iba.

Abrió una puerta y se metió allí, no se asustó al ver la biblioteca, después de todo, pasaba allí hasta horas de la noche tomando tutorías con Green y Black, pero eso no era lo importante, sino, que lo que importaba eran los pasos que se vieron detrás de la puerta. La luz se filtraba por la brecha inferior que estaba entre la puerta y el suelo, unos pies se posaron allí, cubriendo una corta parte de la luz. Tragó.

Sapphire estaba apoyada contra la entrada de madera del lugar, pero podía ver el suelo, como las pisadas se detenían en un punto fijo y luego como se iba toda la luz. El apagón llegó a ese pasillo.

Alertada por ya no poder ver los pasos de su perseguidor, se levantó con torpeza y corrió dentro de la biblioteca. Debía encontrar la salida, si no estaba mal, había una ventana...

— ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí, Sapphire? —Preguntó una fría voz.

Con rapidez, volteó a ver quién le llamaba. Su rostro se llenó de alivio al ver a Green con unos anteojos y un libro en manos, cerca de una pequeña lámpara.

—Green-sempai... ¿Qué...?

—Vine aquí porque estaba aburrido. —Respondió con naturalidad. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no ponerse a llorar. —No lo sé.

Una ceja enarcada de Green mostró su incredulidad ante el asunto, ahora, Sapphire sentía que lo ocurrido hace unos segundos atrás era como un mal sueño, como si de verdad estuviese durmiendo.

— ¿Que lee? —Preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

—Una historia, más bien algo que han escrito para asustar a personas idiotas sin sentido común. —Contestó Green recostándose en su silla.

Sapphire se sentó frente a él y le miró atenta, Green entendió el mensaje, suspiró y empezó la lectura. Ella pensaba que quizá un poco de lectura para tontos le ayudaría a calmarse.

—Kagome, Kagome... —O tal vez no. —Una rueda infantil con un extraño ritmo macabro que puede helar los huesos si es escuchado con eco de la voz de una pequeña niña. Una ronda que tiene una historia tan horrible como su melodía. Iniciando por un sacrificio hecho para aquellas personas que se negaban a cumplir las peticiones de ciertas personas especiales.

«_Especiales_». Repitió Sapphire en su cabeza.

—Es una maldición, la rueda de manos entrelazadas simboliza una prisión, la canción simboliza el ritual, el "oni" del centro es el sacrificio, el sacrificio es arrancar la cabeza del cuerpo. El sacrificio se efectuará cuando ya se tenga el "oni", después de ello, debe ser dirigido a un lugar en específico, en tiempos en la que la luna no esté en el cielo.

Con disimulo, la chica miró a la ventana, luna nueva. Tragó.

—Se dice que el sacrificio es efectuado para apaciguar...

Sapphire no quiso escuchar más. No era estúpida, ahora entendía que ocurría, desde hacía ya rato había escuchado como la llamaban Oni. Ella era el sacrificio y no quería saber de qué. Salió corriendo botando la silla y sobresaltando a Green.

Ya no confiaba en nada, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Ahora a oscuras, ya no sabía que camino tomaba, solo seguía corriendo y corriendo... Hasta que llegó al gimnasio de la escuela.

— ¿Que ocurre aquí? —Preguntó respirando agitada, temblaba y sudaba frío. Miró su teléfono, faltaban diez minutos para las doce.

—Las fiestas siempre empiezan a media noche. —Dijo la voz de Blue desde los megáfonos, Sapphire perdió el aliento.

Unas pocas luces se encendieron, no lo suficiente para sacarla de las penumbras, pero sí para que pudiese ver el asqueroso banquete que estaba frente a ella en una mesa de bufet.

Vino rojo (esperaba que fuese vino), algunas manos, platos llenos de cosas parecidas a intestinos, ojos, un cerebro... Una cabeza que reconoció como la cabeza de Yellow. Ella fue un oni.

Unas increíbles ganas de vomitar llegaron a ella. Entonces, volvió a escuchar.

_Kagome, kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa...  
>Itsu, itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni…<br>Tsuru to kame ga subetta..._

Vio a su alrededor, todos estaban haciendo una rueda a su alrededor, algo apartados sin tomarse de las manos, traían ropas muy extrañas. Blue, Red, Gold, Emerald, Ruby, Pearl, Diamond, Platinum, Black, X... Y.

De a poco, vio como todos se acercaban más y más, haciendo el ademán de tomarse las manos. El pánico la invadió. Tanto que empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No... No, por favor... —Pedía mordiéndose el labio inferior, no iba a llorar. Red y Blue se tomaron de las manos. —No... —A su vez. Gold, Emerald y Ruby también. —Por favor... —Los restantes igual. —No...

Sintió como le tomaban el hombro, con miedo, miró. He ahí al Red de la calle, el de ojos fríos y que tan aspecto fantasmal tenía.

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

No aguanto más. — ¡NOO!

Se hizo un ovillo cubriendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Inmediatamente, se encendieron las luces y todos observaron la puerta, allí estaba Green, con sus lentes y un libro bajo el brazo.

— ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? —Preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

La escena no era muy linda o por lo menos normal, había una mesa llena de gelatina, churros, unas copas de ponche rojo (esperaba que fuese ponche), unas frutas como cerezas o uvas y una réplica de cerámica (muy mal hecha) de la cabeza de Yellow; todos estaban agarrados de las manos vestidos con disfraces y en el centro, estaba Sapphire junto a un chico muy parecido a Red.

Todos se soltaron de las manos inmediatamente.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la broma de Halloween de este año que iba a ser en un inicio para ti? —Preguntó Red sonriendo nervioso.

—Pues... Como no te encontrábamos, decidimos hacérselo a Sapphire. —Terminó Blue con la misma sonrisa de Red.

— ¿Y tú te prestaste para eso? —Le preguntó Green al chico que estaba parado al lado de la castaña que aún seguía en un ovillo murmurando cosas como "no" y "por favor". El chico se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba a Red.

—Yo se lo pedí. —Dijo sonriendo nervioso el señalado. —Es mi primo, me la debe.

Green negó con la cabeza suspirando y se acercó a Sapphire, estaba en un trance de ruego.

—Creo que nos excedimos un poco. —Dijo Emerald mirando algo preocupado a la castaña, luego miró a Ruby. — ¡Dijiste que ya no le daba miedo salir de noche!

—Pues ella jamás me dijo que siguiera teniéndole miedo, me colgó, ¿Recuerdas? —Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi tía me matará. —Dijo Y recordando a la madre de su prima.

Todos miraron a Gold, el dueño de la idea, el responsable de todo. —Oh vamos... ¡Hasta Yellow aceptó gritar por el teléfono!

—No, ella gritó pidiéndole ayuda a Sapphire antes de que la usaran como modelo para esa cosa. —Dijo X señalando sin mucho interés la extraña "cabeza" de Yellow.

Gold rodó los ojos y se acercó a Sapphire, tenía las manos pintadas de rojo, todo por una broma.

—Hey... Chica salvaje... Vamos, fue solo una broma. —Sapphire levantó un poco la mirada temerosa, Gold le sonrió de medio lado. — ¿Ves? Es pintura y el hacha era de cartón... Todo habría acabado antes si no hubieses roto la ventana de tu...

— **¡MALDITO!** —Gritó la chica furiosa lanzándosele encima. Todos dieron un paso atrás asombrados y Ruby se escondió detrás de Blue.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Quítenmela de encima! —Suplicó Gold sintiendo como le arañaba, mordía, lanzaba puños y una que otra patada.

— ¡Lo sabía, era una mala idea! —Gritó Ruby detrás de Blue.

— ¡Pues no hubieses ayudado en ella! —Le gritó Blue escondiéndose a su vez detrás de Green.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —Gritó Pearl. Él y Diamond tomaron a Platinum de una mano cada uno y salieron fuera del lugar.

— ¡Alguien ayude a Gold! —Gritó Black, sin embargo, él no movía ni un dedo.

Emerald disfrutaba la vista y Red se veía imposibilitado a intervenir, ya que su primo le sostenía sin ningún esfuerzo de las axilas.

—Son unos idiotas. —Dijo Green negando con la cabeza.

**.**

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de los chicos (que no escaparon a tiempo) terminaron con moretones, mordeduras y uno que otro dolor de cuello. Sapphire se había desquitado con todos y cada uno de ellos que le hicieron tal jugarreta de mal gusto (solo se salvaron las chicas, Emerald, el primo extraño de Red que tenía su mismo nombre***** y Green, el que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto). Eran las dos de la tarde del día de los muertos, un lunes, en ese momento se encontraban en la escuela, la que patrocinó una fiesta de disfraces para todos los alumnos, lamentablemente, algunos no pudieron disfrutarla como se debía, después de todo les dolía o el estómago o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

—Hola. —Saludó Sapphire sentándose al lado de Ruby, el que inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada... Lamento lo de la mano. —El chico tenía aun las marcas de dientes.

— ¿Y lo del estómago, cabeza y pie?

—No, eso no. Te lo merecías. —Dijo Sapphire cruzándose de brazos.

Ruby suspiró. — ¿No te puedes tomar una broma con tranquilidad?

— ¡No cuando me corretean por la escuela llamándome "Oni"! —Le dijo furiosa cruzándose de brazos.

Ruby enarcó una ceja. — ¿Oni?

—Ahora no me vengas conque no sabes de que hablo, Ruby. —Le dijo seriamente.

El chico negó con la cabeza. —De seguro fue una cosa de Gold.

—Eso espero... ¿Y qué hay de que cantaban _Kagome, Kagome_ todo el tiempo?

Ruby pensó que Sapphire había perdido la cabeza, sólo cantaron la canción cuando ella estaba en el gimnasio, así que decidió seguirle la corriente, de seguro solo estaba confundida. Se encogió de hombros y dijo con tranquilidad: —Era para ambientar.

Más allá, Green le entregaba el libro que estaba leyendo a un Gold que tenía vendados los brazos y tenía unos curitas en algunas partes de su cara.

—Ten, no estuvo mal, pero repetiste la palabra "sacrificio" muchas veces al final. —Le dijo Green.

—Oh, no. No es mío, lo encontré en la biblioteca de la casa de la amiga de Silver.

— ¿Soul*****?

—Esa misma. Ni idea de que hacía con un libro tan raro, pero creo que nos sirvió... Y dolió.

Green se encogió de hombros, mientras observaba a un edificio, donde una chica de cabello marrón recogido en coletas estaba en la terraza tarareando continuando su canción con suavidad.

_— __Tsuru to kame ga subetta... __Ushiro no shoumen daa…_

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

_Cuando la melodía acabe, el oni será el Gisei perfecto._

_..._

_Kagome, Kagome._

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Sonrió suavemente, casi de manera sádica y se dio la vuelta, ya tendría tiempo para terminar su preciosa melodía.

Y para encontrar su _Gisei_ perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Gisei: <strong>Significado japones de _sacrificio._

*****Si es Red Tsukusama, el de los juegos... No pude evitar darle un pequeño cameo.

**Soul: **Vendría siendo Kotone/Lyra, solo que... del manga y menos infantil, más bien macabra (?).

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Raro, lo sé, pero es porque no se hacer terror, lo siento XD  
>El final... Si, este es el final, sufrí escribiendo este fic (no por miedo, por clara incompetencia en el tema) god... En fin, espero les haya gustado, no tuve el corazón para matar a mi Sapph XDDD<br>Me he desaparecido estos días por culpa de los exámenes, además, he estado algo resfriada, con un poco de suerte, subiré los demás capítulos de la SdlC (saga de los campeones) este sábado.

¡Feliz Halloween atrasado! (Aunque yo no lo celebro)

**Repito:** Esta es una participación para el Foro **Dex Holders del Prof Oak, **en el reto "**Halloween: La noche de los caídos" **link del foro y del reto en mi perfil.


End file.
